Boys & Their Toys
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Not a great title but Stefan is alone for the afternoon, what else is a grown man to do? Someone interrupts him, but the last thing he is feels is angry.


**Warnings: MxM SibSex, wankin' and language. "That's disgusting", what are you doing here then? Reading the summary didn't give you an idea? Go away.**

**One-shot. So this is just a quickie to tide me over while I write a bigger story. I've got a couple of ideas thanks to a couple of reviewers. This is my attempt at a PWP but it's longer than I initially wanted it and a bit different to my usual stuff. Anyway hope it's readable.**

**DPOV**

I came home from the grill one afternoon in a playful mood; maybe Stefan was up for a run or a game of ping pong. But when I walked in the door I was hit with a wave of the smell of fresh sex.

Elena must be over, I know I promised the guy an eternity of misery and all that but I missed just hanging with him sometimes. I became suspicious when I could only hear him groaning and no Elena. The problem with living with vampires is you could never have a nice private wank; if you didn't get heard, you'd get smelt.

His moans reverberated in my ears making me harden slightly. I had to check it out. Due to my superior stealth and my brother's bunny diet I knew he wouldn't hear me coming. I don't know why but I just had to see the reason that Elena hangs around, I mean it's not 'Broody Buzzkill's' personality

I walked to his bedroom but it was empty; he was in the next room – my room. The thought of him naked and writhing on by bed sent a delightful shiver down my spine. He left my door open, how much easier could it get. But I guess I told him I wouldn't be back till later so he wasn't expecting anyone.

There he was; laid out with his knees bent and feet flat on the bed, eyes closed, thin layer of sweat shimmering on his skin. He had one hand stroking his shaft and the other was softly rubbing his balls. His quiet sighs and moans encouraged me to take out my own – now rock hard – dick, but I held off.

I found myself feeling sorry for my brother, I mean, he has a girlfriend; shouldn't she be helping him out? The two were always all over each other when they were together so I know she puts out.

The hand Stefan had on his balls drifted lower and I realised that Elena would be useless in this situation. I watched silently as Stefan pushed a finger inside himself, groaning as he did so. I smiled and rubbed my cock through my jeans to relieve some pressure as he added another finger and started pumping faster. So Steffy wants to be fucked, I would love to swoop in and save his day…just thinking about it made my balls tighten.

Little brother started rocking back and forth between the two sensations; he trust forward into his hand and then pushed himself onto his fingers.

I leaned against the doorframe and made sure I stayed in the shadows. I watched as my brother gained speed and moaned a little louder but he sounded like he was holding back.

After a minute he growled in frustration and stopped; pulling his fingers out and dropping his hand from his cock. I stopped too, disappointed that my little show had ended. Why did Stefan do that? He didn't finish; jerk's leaving us both with blue balls!

Stefan suddenly sat up and reached over to the bedside table. I sank further into the shadows and watched him. It was hard to hold back a groan as Stefan rummaged through a draw and pulled out a dildo and some lube.

Fuck! A shock of heat burst through me and I could feel a grin spread across my face. Poor Stef, having to resort to a rubber substitute – I mean with a face like his he wouldn't even need compulsion. I wanted so badly to bust through the door and ravage him but I also wanted to watch him fuck himself.

A small smile spread across my brother's face as he slicked up the instrument and lowered to his hole. Stefan lay back down and took in a big breath before he began pushing the toy in slowly.

My hand found its way back to my hardened cock and I started stroking lightly. When Stefan had the thing halfway in he sighed and opened his legs wider before he pushed it all the way. He let out a low moan and started pumping his cock again.

"Yes. Thank you Elena." Stefan hissed and moaned as he established a rhythm he was happy with. Damon wanted to be in there so badly but he was getting a strange kick watching his brother like this. Wonder if he's thinking about anyone?

Stefan was getting louder now; his cries and moans filling the room. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were working supernaturally fast. Damon was getting closer too, barely managing to keep quiet.

"Fuck yes!" My little brother exclaimed. "Harder, faster Damon." He moaned. Something inside me snapped, I zipped myself up and I threw the door open. "You called?" I smirked, standing at the foot of Stefan's bed.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed Stefan; you're letting down the Salvatore name. I mean the number of times I've jerked off isn't even in the double digits because women throw themselves at me and here you are with a dildo? Honestly man, you're a vampire - the word compulsion ring any bells?" The look on his face was priceless; he was mortified.

**SPOV**

Elena was having a girl's night, Damon was spending all night drinking at the bar, that left me all alone in the house. Elena and I have been having a great time in bed lately, but I'm missing something. It's not until I'm spread out naked on Damon's bed, inhaling his scent, that I realise I miss my brother. I've been plagued by fantasies of his hands touching me, his lips kissing me all over and his big (I've seen it – I am his brother) pulsing cock entering me, stretching me like no one else.

Lying on his bed, thinking of him possessing me I started touching myself. But that wasn't enough so I slipped a couple of fingers into me and tried to enjoy myself. To my disappointment it wasn't working; it just wasn't enough.

But then I had an idea; Elena bought a dildo a few weeks ago and introduced it to our bed. She was such an experimental sex kitten; trying it in different ways and driving us both crazy. It was never used on me obviously; I'm not into men – except Damon apparently.

I smiled to myself and slid it in slowly but eagerly. I would have preferred the real thing but I was too shy to even consider asking my brother, he would only laugh at me. Besides, Damon has been such a prick lately; I didn't want to reward his recent behaviour.

This was more like it. I was pumping harder and rocking my hips; it was beautiful. The only thing missing was his heavy body above me and his moans filling my ears. I kind of felt like I was cheating on Elena, but couldn't I dream?

Luckily no one was home to hear me. Even though it was wrong I pictured Damon and I couldn't help moaning out his name. It still didn't feel right but it was the best I was going to get.

Suddenly Damon burst through the door making me jump. Embarrassed I quickly threw my jeans on and tried to sweep past him. But it was no use; he wrapped his arm around my chest and swung me into him so that my back was crushed against him.

He chuckled and it vibrated through my ribcage. "I can help you out Stef. Feel how fucking hard you've made me?" He was growling in my ear as he thrust his clothed hardness against my arse. I held onto the arm around my chest as I tried to rein in my lust.

How long has he been watching me? I finally spoke shakily, "Please let me go Damon." I didn't even convince myself, Damon just laughed in response. He leaned forward and put his lips to my ear; spreading his warm breath against it. Then a hand snaked down to the - still rock-hard - bulge in my jeans and squeezed.

I swallowed the moan that followed and tried to remember why I shouldn't do this. The arm across my chest shifted and those evil, clever fingers found my right nipple and pinched it. A shock went straight to my cock that was currently under my brother's hand. "Stop Damon."

Damon lowered his face to my neck and took a deep breath. "As you wish," he growly lightly. Faster than I could comprehend Damon had pushed me face first into his bed, my jeans were gone, his too and with a hard thrust he was inside me.

I screamed his name; a cross between anger and pleasure. But I was really angry at myself for denying us both this pleasure. Here I was; on my hands and knees with my big brother behind me. It was exactly what I've always wanted, but he was still.

I huffed in frustration and pushed back. I whined his name, hoping to stir him into continuing. "Do you know how long I've wanted this? How dare you deny me? You would prefer a piece of rubber over this?" He pulled out only to thrust in again before I felt the emptiness.

"No Damon," I moaned. I was a little embarrassed by my body's need for him, at times it felt insatiable. "Didn't think so. Instead of fighting whenever we met you could have welcomed me with open arms – and open legs. Well you belong to me now Stefan. I understand you've got a cute little romance going on but never forget how **I** make you feel…you're mine. Don't forget that brother."

Why wasn't he moving yet? I got up on my knees and pressed my back to his chest. I wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him messily, our tongues meeting each other drawing moans from both of us. "I'm sorry Damon, I won't forget; I could never forget. Please fuck me, please. I need you."

We kissed a little longer before I tightened around him inside me and dropped back down. I started rocking back and moaning quietly, but he stayed still. I huffed and slowed down, "Might as well be using the fucking toy; at least it vibrates."

That did the trick; Damon gripped my hips tightly and started pumping into me mercilessly. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air and I clenched my fists into the sheets beneath me. Even though this was our first time Damon knew my body better than I did; he angled me just right causing me to cry out. I was closer to coming now after just a few thrusts than I was after 5 minutes of using Elena's toy.

"Fuck Damon, I'm gonna come." Damon slowed down but thankfully didn't stop. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged with just the right amount of force to send a shock of pleasure through me.

"Yes Stefan. I'm going to make you come from just fucking you; I'm not going to touch you. I'm going to fill you with my cum now and we both know you're going to love it. Then tomorrow, when you've recovered I'm going to fuck you again, we have to make up for lost time. Don't we?" I let out a high-pitched moan in response. I loved this new dirty talk; we were equals in real life but I craved his domination in the bedroom. Elena makes me feel amazing but unfortunately for her there's nothing like having Damon Salvatore ravaging you; turning you into an incoherent, pleading mess.

"Yes." I couldn't get anything else out. He let go of my hair and threw my head down before smacking my hip. "Good boy," he laughed and pounded into me faster and harder. Our lovesounds built to an awesome climax as I felt Damon's cock pulse inside me before he released and moaned out my name.

Feeling his seed inside me was like a reward; I knew that I'd pleased him and this pride I felt sent me over the edge as well. I froze and shuddered as I came moaning his name.

He convinced me to stay afterwards; he said he was sick of sleeping alone, I wasn't going to deny him…not anymore. He curled up behind me; he was flush against my body, touching every inch he could. I felt so safe and loved in his arms and I sighed contently.

I felt sorry for Elena; she really seemed to love me but I couldn't leave Damon. In this aspect I was going to be selfish, but I didn't care. Just before I drifted off Damon's hold around me tightened slightly and he whispered against my neck, "My Stefan."

"You've got me in your death-grip, I can feel your hard dick against me – again, and I've still got your cum inside me. Safe to say I'm yours." We both laughed tiredly and we kissed; his tongue against mine felt so good that I considered tracking down some blood and letting him take me again.

Damon broke away with a frustrated groan, "Go the fuck to sleep and rest while you can. Your mouth and my cock have an appointment tomorrow morning, and you won't be late or you will be severely punished."

Visions of feedings and handcuffs came to mind and I groaned before clamping my eyes shut eager for tomorrow to come. We have **a lot** of time to make up for.

**If you got this far then thanks for reading. I'll catch you next time.**


End file.
